


Un jour, je te verrais

by Tooran



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: Heimdall voit tout, du plus petit brin d'herbe de Midgard à la plus insignifiante âme de Heilheim. Mais il y a un homme qui parvient à échapper à son regard. Un homme auquel il est lié.





	Un jour, je te verrais

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fanfiction originellement publiée sur fanfiction.net le 31 août 2014 -

Le gardien du bifrost regarde l'univers.

Debout, aussi immobile qu'une statue de chair, il laisse son regard millénaire errer sur les branches et les racines de l'Yggdrasill, et au delà.

Celui qu'on appelle Heimdall, Hallinskidi ou encore Rigg.

Depuis si longtemps il se tient là, observant les mondes apparaître, évoluer, disparaître, jusqu'au crépuscule des dieux.

Il peut voir jusqu'au moindre brin d'herbe de Midgard, jusqu'à la moindre âme de Helheim.

Rien ne peut lui échapper.

Ou presque.

_Heimdall !_

Un appel.

Impassible, Heimdall ouvre le bifrost et regarde le dieu qui arrive devant lui le saluer d'un signe de tête.

« Heimdall.

\- Loki. »

Tous les deux se jaugent, s'observent.

Puis le dieu des mensonges et de la discorde se dirige vers le pont arc-en-ciel.

Le gardien l'arrête, plongeant ses yeux d'or dans les deux émeraudes qui lui font face.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu à ma vue,  _prince_? » Le dernier mot est empreint de mépris. « Qu'as-tu donc de si important à faire, dans les branches de l'Arbre Monde, que je ne doive pas voir ? »

Le visage de Loki se pare d'un sourire mystérieux.

« Rien qui te concerne,  _gardien_. »

Heimdall continue de fixer les yeux verts, cherchant à déchiffrer les pensées de ce dieu si différent des autres. Mais quelque soit le moyen que Loki a trouvé pour se soustraire à sa vue, c'est efficace. Le regard vert qui défie le gardien reste impénétrable.

Heimdall  _sait_. Il a écouté les prédictions des Nornes. Il sait que lorsque arrivera le Ragnarök, il sonnera le Gjallarhorn pour alerter les neufs mondes. Il sait que Fenrir dévorera Odin. Il sait que Jörmungand sera tué par Thor, qui succombera ensuite à son poison. Il sait que se succéderont trois hivers sans soleil, que beaucoup de dieux et la quasi-totalité des mortels mourront.

Il sait que Loki le tuera.

Il sait qu'il tuera Loki.

Il sait que chacun mourra de la main de l'autre, et qu'ils seront les derniers à disparaître.

Parce que Loki est son dieu contraire.

Et il est sûr que Loki le sait aussi.

« Un jour, Loki, un jour je te  _verrais_. » Le ton est menaçant.

Le dieu rusé lui sourit à nouveau.

« C'est une promesse ? »

Et il s'éloigne, tournant le dos au gardien.

Heimdall le regarde marcher sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Il regarde s'éloigner cet homme dont le destin est inextricablement lié au sien.

« Oui, c'en est une. », murmure-t-il avant de retourner à sa contemplation de l'univers.


End file.
